


Simple Plan

by Ange_de_la_Mort



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: (both are 17), Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rocket!verse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort
Summary: Oh, to be two young trainers on their shared journey to be the very best, where the worst of the worries is a cockblocking Numel.
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Simple Plan

**Author's Note:**

> More older hardenshipping I previously only put on Tumblr.  
> I'm mostly on Twitter these days: https://twitter.com/Ange_de_la_Mort

Before Groudon and Kyogre, before Magma and Aqua, even before Team Rocket, they had been mere trainers, living somebody else’s dream, not knowing yet that this wasn’t what life had planned for them.

They had met somewhere along the way between Mauville and Lilycove and had quickly become friends (or ‘friendly rivals’ as Archie liked to call it, sometimes because it sounded cooler, sometimes when he wanted to annoy Maxie a bit, which was most of the time) – mostly due to them being the same age. A fun coincidence, really. It didn’t happen every day after all, to meet someone else who had started their journey not on their tenth, but on their seventeenth birthday.

Archie hadn’t really had much of a say in that matter. He’d been a weak child, had always gotten sick, had always been anxious, and it had taken until puberty for him to gather enough confidence and health to be able to leave his parents and find his place in the world.

Instead of his place, though, he had found Maxie.

Maxie with his crooked smile and pale skin, with green, green eyes that always took in his surroundings; Maxie with glasses so thick that Archie’s vision blurred when he tried to look through them (which he had done a few times just to try it out) and that could be used as a makeshift magnifying glass (which they had been having to use it as, for they’d lost Maxie’s lighter after a few weeks); Maxie with his short hair that Archie loved to card his fingers through, with that ticklish spot between his third and fourth rib that Archie had no qualms about using to his advantage whenever they fought (which they sometimes did) or whenever Maxie looked as if he was being deep in thoughts (which he always did) and Archie couldn’t get his attention otherwise.

Maxie, who he’d fallen in love with on the very first day.

Maxie, who he could stare at all day, like he was doing right now, as they were sitting at a campfire in front of their tiny tent, with Archie lying on his back in the grass, hands folded behind his head as he watched Maxie feeding his Numel with a Poképuff, a smile on his lips, eyes wide with joy and love for the tiny thing. It almost made Archie feel jealous, but then, Maxie glanced up to where he was resting and gifted him with the same look. Then, Archie knew everything was fine, _they_ were fine, and _that_ was fine, too (it was his first relationship, he was allowed to be nervous).

“What are you looking at?” Maxie asked and was momentarily distracted by the Numel trying to climb onto his lap to steal the sweet.

“You. It’s a nice view.”

Maxie flushed. He did that often, Archie noticed, the blush first creeping over his ears and neck before settling on his cheeks. Archie liked that about him, too. Maxie shook his head with a smile on his lips and nudged the Numel’s snout with a finger. “Behave!” he chided playfully before feeding it the rest of the treat and shooing it off his lap. He rose, slowly, and walked over to where Archie was lying in the grass, looking down on him with a raised red brow. ”You look like you’re thinking about something.”

“Yeah, about how much I’d want to kiss you.”

Maxie laughed at that and sat down next to him. Long, thin fingers stroked his cheek, tilting his chin a bit up so that he could lean over Archie and give him a well-deserved peck on the lips. Archie grinned, pleased with himself, and Maxie returned the grin for a moment before looking seriously again. “No, tell me. What are you thinking about?”

“You,”Archie said again. “And why you didn’t start at ten.”

“Ah.” Silence. A frown. Then Maxie shrugged and looked up to the sky. “You remember my dad?” he asked after a while.

“Hard to forget him. He scares the everlasting crap out of me.”

“He does have that effect on people. Sometimes. But he’s a nice guy, actually.”

“I remember him threatening to throw me off the balcony.”

“In his defense, when he asked you how we’d met, you said you’d just 'beaten the shit out of me’ _without_ mentioning that you were talking about Pokémon battles.”

“In _my_ defense, I totally did beat the shit out of you.” When Maxie didn’t deny it, he went on asking: “What does he have to do with your journey?”

“He said I was too young. Said he wouldn’t let me step into the world unprepared and uneducated.” A small smile appeared on Maxie’s lips. “I’m glad he was strict about it. Even if I had hated his guts for years because of it. Now, I understand. I wouldn’t have lasted a week in the wilderness as a kid. I’d have been running back home to my parents, begging them to take me back. And … I’d never have met you.”

“… yeah,” Archie said for a lack of better words. His mouth felt strangely dry and his heart light as a feather. “I’m glad you enjoy my company so much.”

“Even though you can be hassle sometimes.” Maxie’s voice was stern, but mockingly so. It softened again, just like his expression did, when he said: “I wouldn’t want to be here without you.”

“I … ” It was strange. Archie wasn’t one to trip over his words normally. But being close to Maxie had that effect on him. Even though he actually wanted to tell him again and again just how happy he was, how much he loved him, how much he loved kissing him – and how much he would love to fuck his brains out. But _that_ would ruin the romantic mood for sure, so he was glad he couldn’t find the words to blurt all of this out right now.

“Archie, I have been thinking,” Maxie said quietly, not exactly looking at his face, but at a spot somewhere to the left of it. “I know we have only known each other for a few months, by now, but we’ve become very good friends … and more. And I-I’d like to take our relationship to the next level. If you want to. I mean -”

Archie opened his mouth, but no sound came out of his throat, so he swallowed hard and tried again. “You’re asking me to have sex with you?”

“O-only if you want to!” Maxie raised his hands defensively, eyes wide and cheeks burning. “You don’t have to. I understand if you -”

Whatever he was trying to say next was cut off by Archie grabbing him by the collar and smashing their lips together urgently. He felt Maxie gasp against his mouth, felt his hands come up to rest on Archie’s shoulders. When he broke the kiss at last, he gave Maxie a reassuring look and nodded. “I’d be totally up for some sexing, Max.”

“You’re irritatingly happy about my proposal.”

“Well, when I said I was thinking about you, I was also thinking how you’d look naked and under me. I just think it’s funny that you of all people should mention it first.” He took Maxie’s hands in his own and shot a glance towards Numel, which had curled up next to the fire, soundly asleep. “What do you say? How about we put the fire out and call it a night?”

-

“I should warn you that I’ve never done this before.”

“Relax, Maxie. How hard can it be? It always looks so easy in books and magazines.”

“I don’t believe you’ve ever read a book about this topic, Archie. I’d bet you’ve just seen some movies, right?”

Archie shrugged. “Movies, books, no big difference. Both can be jerked off to.” They had curled up underneath their blankets, using their sleeping bags as a makeshift mattress, sharing space and body heat, and Archie’s fingers had already sneaked under Maxie’s sweater to circle a nipple. The shiver that ran through Maxie’s body was delightful, as were the small, breathless sounds that escaped his lips. It was almost embarrassing to Archie how hard he already was, his pants way too tight and his hands way too shaky to do anything _smart_ , like open Maxie’s pants for example.

Speaking of Maxie, his shy and _wonderful_ Maxie, who managed to gather the courage to put a hand on Archie’s clothed cock, to stroke his length up and down, and _oh fuck_ , Archie felt like coming in his pants any minute now, _any minute_ , just -

“Nuu?”

_Oh, hell no!_

Maxie’s Numel trotted into the tent, a look of pure and utter disappointment on its normally expressionless features, and as much as Archie mentally begged Maxie not to leave him hanging there, to just ignore Numel for a moment, his wonderful smartass of a boyfriend abandoned him and the monster in his pants, only to get up and kneel down next to his Numel, wrapping his arms around its neck and wordily apologizing.

He looked over his shoulder at Archie’s stunned and bewildered face. “I’m sorry. It’s just … he thought we’d left him all alone.”

“No big deal, Max,” Archie said when he’d actually just thought about throwing Numel into the nearest lake. “There’s always a next time.”

-

Next time didn’t work out, either. Just like the time after _that_. Whether they were walking along the riverside, taking a bath, or strolling through the woods, collecting berries and firewood, or whenever he finally managed to get a hand in Maxie’s pants, Numel somehow always found a way to simply appear out of thin air to disturb Archie from getting some alone-time with his boyfriend. It was impossible. Infuriating. Unfair!

“It’s doing that on purpose,” Archie muttered darkly, as he spent another evening being sexually frustrated, while Numel had curled up in Maxie’s lap.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“It hates me.”

“He is worried about me. I’m his family, Archie. Don’t forget he’s still a whelp.”

“I swear it’s smirking at me when you aren’t looking.”

“Archie. Stop being jealous of my Numel. End of conversation.”

Fine. He wouldn’t get jealous anymore. But only because he was already forming a cunning plan in his brilliant mind; a plan that involved the nearest city and a cheap hotel room where they could stay for a night.

-

Maxie, having just returned from paying for their room, closed the door behind him and looked around questioningly. “Where is Numel?”

“I locked it in the bathroom.”

“You did _what_?” Maxie asked, raising his voice and already making his way to the bathroom door, when Archie grabbed one of his wrists.

“Maxie … Maxie, no. Please. I won’t survive another night of blue balls. It’s not going to hurt itself in there, I swear! Just … please, Max. Blue balls. Hard-ons. Don’t be so cruel to me, man!”

Maxie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re right. We haven’t had a calm moment in the last few days.”

Yes. Awesome. Thanks to everything that was holy. Archie realized he was grinning like an idiot, but he actually didn’t care right now. He led Maxie to the bed and urged him to sit down, doing so himself as well. Before Maxie could rethink his decision, he was already on top of him, kissing him greedily, desperately with all the emotion he’d bottled up during the last week. He groaned at Maxie returning the kiss, deepening it while pulling down the zipper of his shirt to expose his skin, and he gently pushed Maxie down on his back, relieving himself of his shirt and pants.

Maxie was lying underneath him, already panting harshly, fingers on his hips and back and chest, fingertips dancing over his nipples, making Archie gasp and bite down on Maxie’s neck.

He opened Maxie’s pants and shoved them down to the floor, laying a hand on Maxie’s stomach. “Are you … May I … ?” he asked, eyes lingering on the visible erection in Maxie’s underwear. “I want to touch you.”

Maxie nodded frantically, lifting his hips to help him remove his boxer shorts, gifting him with the sight of Maxie’s red, hard cock.

“Oh,” Archie panted. And then he said “oh” again, slightly softer, slightly more out of breath, because Maxie put a hand down his pants, stroking his length up and down, making him gasp and clench his hands in the sheets next to Maxie’s hips. He moved shakily against Maxie’s hand, thrusting into his fist. Another moan escaped his lips as a thumb slid over his tip, spreading the pre-come. He kissed Maxie again, groaning into his mouth and finally clasping a hand around Maxie’s cock, jerking him off just the way he liked it himself: Playing with his foreskin, fist tight around his shaft, his other hand gently stroking Maxie’s balls, all the while still moving against these wonderfully skilled fingers.

He heard Maxie whimper, felt his fingers twitch, saw his eyes slide shut in pure bliss, watched him bite down on his lower lip to stifle a scream as he came all over Archie’s fingers, coating them in sticky, white fluid, the sight and sounds making him come undone himself. However, instead of biting his lip, he bit down on Maxie’s throat, hearing him hiss in pain and pleasure, leaving a mark that would be seen for the next few days.

When it was all over, when Archie could breathe and think again, Maxie had already put the blanket over the both of them, caressing his back with his clean hand.

“Wow,” Archie said. And then again, for good measure: “Wow.”

“Mhh.”

“… you liked it, too, right?” Archie asked, throwing worried glances in Maxie’s direction, nudging his nose with his own. The only answer he got was a smile and a kiss on the lips. “I take that as a yes.” He curled up in the crook of Maxie’s arm, snuggling up as close to him as possible (in the distance, he swore he could hear something nudging the bathroom door from the inside, but chose to pretend he didn’t hear anything). “I could get used to this.“

“You will. We haven’t seen much of the world yet.”

“Good thing we have a lot of time on our hands. Together.”

“Yes,” Maxie said, intertwining their fingers. “Together. But Archie?”

“What is it, Max?”

“Lock my Numel up _ever again_ and you will regret it.”

“Sure thing, boss! No locking up Numels. How about tying them to a pole in the backyard?”

“Archie!”

“I’m joking! Joking! Max, put that down! No hitting me with the pillow, stop that – ouch!”


End file.
